1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to athletic apparel, and more particularly, to sleeves that can be worn by athletes or other individuals for added protection and comfort.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of athletic apparel, the use of various types of clothing, pads, wraps, and head wear for protection, comfort, and warmth for an athlete engaged in a sport or other physical recreation are known in the art. A detachable or separate sleeve has long been recognized as an effective and efficient means for meeting an athlete""s clothing needs during warm-up, actual competition, and rest periods between or after competing, without the athlete having to actually change clothing entirely when transitioning between these various periods of activity.
Some of the challenges faced by the various designs of detachable sleeves known in the art include functionality, style, and low cost. Typically, the more applications that a particular sleeve is designed to suit, the more likely it is that the sleeve does not suit any of the applications optimally. Particularly where both functionality and style are of concern, if both are to be met in a single design, it becomes all the more difficult for a single garment to fulfill with equal satisfaction, a variety of multiple uses. Thus, for many exacting athletes who demand the most from their athletic garments, clothing accessories are often required for each sport and for each level of performance that the athlete engages in. However, as such athletic apparel must generally incorporate higher quality, more durable materials and construction to hold up under the rigors of athletic activities, the cost of obtaining multiple garment accessories to optimally meet each of the athlete""s intended uses becomes prohibitive. Such a need also exists in the non-athletic environment, wherein it is desirable for clothing accessories to perform multiple functions in order to meet several needs of the user.
Thus, there still exists a need for a multi-purpose detachable sleeve that is both stylish and well-suited to various uses and that can even be worn on more than one part of the body in order to meet very different needs for the user. The present invention is directed to just such a sleeve.
The present invention provides a protective sleeve that can also be worn as head wear or around an individual""s neck for protection and comfort. The sleeve is generally comprised of a tubular body having a notched, cuffed opening at a first upper end and a continuous cuff about the opening at a second and opposite lower end of the sleeve. At the sleeve""s upper end, the cuff has two complementary radial cuff ties that generally extend from the opposite edges of the cuff adjacent the notch. Lengthwise cuff ties are provided in the inseams between the respective upper and lower cuffs and the sleeve body and are configured to lay flush with the inner surface of the sleeve, but can be pulled out to project away from the sleeve if desired to use the garment as a head piece or scarf. A Velcro(copyright)-type closure system is provided at the upper cuff notch so as to close the notch and secure the sleeve in place on a wearer""s arm. In alternate embodiments of the sleeve, one or more lengthwise mesh fabric strips are disposed within the tubular body along its lengthwise inseam. Preferably, the sleeve body, cuffs, and cuff ties are constructed of a lightweight, breathable, and elastic synthetic material such as spandex or LYCRA(copyright).
In use, the protective sleeve is prepared to be worn on an individual""s arm by laying the two lengthwise cuff ties flat against the inside surface of the sleeve, opening the notch at the upper cuff, and inwardly folding the complementary radial cuff ties so that all cuff ties are positioned within the sleeve. Next, the wearer pulls the sleeve over his or her arm and secures the upper cuff about his or her upper arm by simply attaching the velcro closure, while the lower cuff is elastically fitted about the user""s wrist. Because the sleeve is constructed of a breathable synthetic fabric, it allows moisture to evaporate away while regulating body temperature, thereby keeping the wearer""s arm dry and comfortable during various athletic or non-athletic activities. Additionally, the sleeve provides protection against the sun and ultraviolet rays thereby providing protection against sunburn and other forms of sun damage to the skin. Alternatively, the sleeve may be worn on the head in the same manner as one would wear a hat by opening the cuff and placing the upper end over the head. The sleeve may be retained on the wearer""s head by tying the radial cuff ties under the wearer""s chin or at the back of the head. Or, the sleeve may be draped or wrapped about the wearer""s neck and secured using the lengthwise cuff ties. As worn on any such body part, the sleeve provides protection and comfort for the wearer. Moreover, since a single sleeve is capable of multiple uses, the sleeve meets a variety of needs for different levels and types of activity without the cost of purchasing a different garment or accessory for each such use.